It Can't End Like This
by Maddylovebug12
Summary: Jane get injured in the field and there's nothing anyone can do. Or so they think. Angst filled. Very painful. Don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

"JANE!" he cries as her body starts to fall back. He's running full speed to her. He can only stop himself in time by sliding on his knees. Her body lands heavily in his arms. Blood pools from multiple spots on her body.

He's brushing hair out of her face. "Jane," he repeats her name over and over.

This is the most contact they've had in months. After everything went down at her safe house they barely talked much less touched each other.

She's looking straight at him, her eyes wide like the time he found her beating up the two Chinese men after they first met.

Her hands are covered in her blood. Covering two of the three wounds. Kurt has one of his hands on the third by her heart, the others are in her abdomen. His other hand cradles her head in his lap.

He has totally forgotten about the suspects who are running away. He only cares about Jane.

"Kurt." She says his name with such strength that it's like she wasn't shot at all.

"Shh. You're going to be okay." He can't help the tears pooling in his eyes. The large pool of blood growing bigger around them. His pants becoming warm and sticky.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm not, Kurt."

"Don't say that." A single tear slips from his eyes. "Please don't say that."

A small smile forms on her lips. Her once white teeth are stained crimson. She takes one hand from her wound and grabs his hand by her heart.

"Nows the time to say what we need to." Her voice is still so strong but her tears are spilling down her cheeks.

"Stop talking like that! The rest of the team had to hear the shots. They'll find us." He's grasping for some kind of hope that isn't there. Once they went underground, their coms went dead, Reade and Zapata are top side scoping out the large area.

"Just tell me something good, Kurt. I want to go with something good in mind." The tears are falling heavy from both of their eyes.

"I'll tell you everything once you're safe at the hospital." He tries to move her. She lets out a loud scream when he tried to lift her. It's almost deafening. He stops immediately.

He can't move her. He can't help her. He's useless. He couldn't protect her.

Once she gets her breath back, even though it's still labored, she starts talking. "If you won't start, I will. I love you, Kurt. I love you so much. I hate what I did to you. But if I had to go back, I would do it again to protect you. You are everything to me."

Kurt has no words. His head falls and gently touches her head. His tears falling in her hair.

"I want you to know this wasn't your fault. You're a good person, Kurt, but you can't protect everyone. I want you to move on. Let those walls crumple and find your happily ever after." She laughs lightly but stops with a short yelp.

"But I already did those things, Jane." He pulls back, looking into those vibrant green eyes. "I let my walls crumple for you. I have already found my happily ever after. It's you. It's always been you. God I love you so damn much. That is why I couldn't live without you."

A large smile is on her face. "But you have to. You have to live for me. Please. You've lost so many people. Don't shut down. Be there for the others. Let them be there for you. Promise me."

He's shaking his head. She's getting weaker and the blood is coming slower. He can feel her heart struggling to beat.

"Promise me, Kurt Weller."

"I promise!" he snaps.

"Good." She smiles but her eyes are drifting shut.

"No, Jane. Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave me like everyone else. Please."

"If I see Mayfair, I'll say hi. And I'll tell her how great you're doing and the team." She murmurs.

He sucks in a sharp breath taking his time saying, "She'd like that." He strokes her hair, pulling her up to his chest. Holding her tight against him.

"I love you. I love you. That's what I want my last words to be." Her voice is getting fainter he can barely hear her.

Something snaps in Kurt. He doesn't care about how much it hurts her, he can't just do nothing. He can't just let her die. He moves fast, scooping her up. Jane lets out a grunt of pain. He almost slips on all the blood on the floor but he regains his balance.

He runs as fast as he can. All he hears is his heartbeat in his ears and the soft I love you's from Jane.

He bounds up the stairs of the bunker. The sun blinds him but he keeps running.

"HELP!" he screams over and over.

"Weller, what's going on?! Where are you?!" Patterson yells through the coms, now back online as he goes above ground.

He stop in his tracks, looking down at Jane. She's stopped talking. She's stopped breathing. She just stopped.

His eye widen. "No, no, no." People yell in his ear, but he hears nothing. He doesn't see the two figures that are Reade and Zapata running towards them. Too far away to do anything but they just run.

The whole world has fallen away. He can only hear his breathing.

"She's not breathing," he says. A crushing weight lands on his chest. The air is knocked from his lungs. He falls to the ground, Jane still in his arms.

He takes in a large breath before pushing it out in one loud scream. But that doesn't do anything to the crushing feeling on his chest. It's still there. Pushing so hard he feels like he might be crushed.

Everything comes into focus. Reade and Zapata getting closer, and yelling in his ear is a panicked Patterson, yelling for someone to tell her what's happening. Zapata stopping once she sees Jane's pale face, multiple feet away from Kurt. She physically gets knocked back. She stumbles to the ground a hand over her mouth as a loud sob escapes her mouth.

Reade stops too. Closer to the distraught Kurt. He can do nothing but stare.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" You can hear the tears in Patterson's voice.

"It's... Jane," Reade tells her. It's almost like he's confused. Not sure if he's seeing this right. Or maybe he just doesn't believe that she could be gone.

"No." Patterson says. "No, this is some sick joke!" Her voice breaks. "Tell me this isn't happening!" It's sounds like cotton fills her mouth.

"It's real," Reade says. "It's real." He says it for both himself and Patterson. He falls to his knees, his body going limp at the reality.

Everything is silent for a long time. Some sobs can be heard but otherwise it's silent.

"I can fix this, Agent Weller."

All three agents have their guns pointed at the man directly behind Kurt in a heart beat. They barely heard him approach.

He's a tall man in a gray suit. His hair an off white and his face covered in wrinkles and some scars. His hands are folded behind his back and he doesn't bat an eye at the guns.

"I've brought her back before and I can do it again."

"Shepard," Kurt hisses.

He gives a small nod. "I'm going to bring her back. You don't really have much of a choice. I still need her. But I am giving you the choice to come with. Be the first face she sees waking up."

Kurt stares at him for a long time. It seems like the seconds turn into hours. He thinks about life without her and it's just a black hole. Nothing. That's what he is without her.

He lowers his gun slowly. "I need her, too."

He nods. "If you would follow me, Agent Weller." Kurt stands, holding Jane tightly in his arms.

"Kurt, you can't be serious," Zapata says, finally standing and approaching Kurt. "You're trusting him. The man who did all of this."

"I need her, Tash." He repeats. She's kind of taken aback by this. He's so weak and scared. She can practically see his broken heart, his grief. It's such a new part of him. Something she thought she would never see.

"She's what I need. I need to see her face smiling at me every day. I need to see her beautiful green eyes staring at me when I wake up. I need her because I love her and I've never loved anyone like I love her."

"Kurt," Tash says weakly, but he isn't done.

"I need to apologize for how I've acted. And I won't be able to live with myself if this is how it ends."

"Go." They are both surprised by Reade's strong voice. He's standing again. "Bring her back to us."

Kurt turns to Zapata. She nods. "Bring my friend back."

"I promise," he swears to them both.

Shepard was standing and waiting the whole time. He starts walking after Kurt's promise.

And that's when Kurt disappears into a black SUV with Jane's limp body in his arms. Leaving all three distraught team members in limbo.


	2. Chapter 2

They seemed to have been driving forever but Kurt can't tell. He's just holding her tightly. His arms are tired but he can't let her go. He could never let her go. She almost looks like she's sleeping. Her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Almost.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispers to her. "I love you."

Two men drive the car and Kurt and Shepard sit in the back. After what feels like an eternity, they start to pull over. Kurt can see another SUV in front of them.

He turns to Shepard. "What's going on?" he asks.

* * *

"We need to get her body prepared now. If we don't, it could take months to revive her." Kurt's grip tightens a little. "You'll be able see her again when we get there," he says noticing his tightened grip, "but we need to do this."

Shepard steps out of the car. Kurt pushes open the door and steps into the hot summer night. He rounds the car to see a metal coffin of sorts. The top is open and made of glass.

Shepard pulls the three men from the other car aside.

Kurt is gentle placing Jane inside. He takes his hands off her for the first time in hours.

He wants to scream and punch things. Anything to get his anger out and get rid of this crushing feeling. But he's tired. Too tired to fight. If this doesn't work, he doesn't know what he'll have left. The FBI, the team, Sarah, Sawyer. They all seem so different in comparison to Jane. He needs to apologize, and he needs to feel her heart beat again. He just needs her.

"Weller?" His com is still on, it makes him jump slightly. And its Reade's voice. "What's going on?"

"Agent Weller, we are going to need your com and cell phone," one of the men says.

He's hesitant. "I'll be fine, Reade. Take care of everything while we're gone."

"Wait, Well-"

He takes the com out and places it in the man's hand. He then takes his phone from his pocket. He notices how it is also covered in blood. His hands shake as he places it in his hand. The man nods and steps away.

When Kurt turns again, Jane is being pushed into the car.

His head snaps to Shepard. "Will I be able to ride with her?"

"No. You'll stay with me, but there is no need to worry." Kurt doesn't like it. But as the trunk shuts to the car he knows it's the only way. He can't trust these people but he has to. For Jane. Anything for Jane.

* * *

It's been weeks. Kurt is getting impatient. He has no way of contacting the team or Sarah. They are all probably worried sick.

When he first arrived at the "base", as they call it, he was lead to a concrete room with a bed and a bathroom. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased as long as he didn't leave the base. They showed him where he could get food and a commons area to sit. They warned him to stay out of the restricted zones and then they lead him to Jane.

She was lying in a hospital bed. A gown covered her now clean body. Kurt is still dirty. Dried blood sticks to his hands and clothes.

"We stitched her up and will start the process tomorrow," the doctor said.

Kurts hand runs through her hair. It hurts seeing her like this. Cold and pale. No life at all. He slips his hand into hers. It's so stiff. She's so stiff. A hard squeeze wraps around his heart and he feels like the breath is knocked from his lungs.

"Will this work?" he asks weakly still looking at Jane.

The doctor looks up at him as she attaches what seems like an IV to Janes arm. Kurt spots the ID card she has and it reads Dr. Sara Gramercy.

"We've never brought someone back twice. Actually, she was the only one we could bring back without…side effects," she hesitates over those words. "The percentages are all over the place, but Shepard needs it done."

"Did you know her before?"

The doctor is silent. She looks away from Kurt, down to Jane. She busies herself with work. He thinks she's not going to answer.

"I did. I knew her."

"Could I ask what she was like?"

The doctor takes in a sharp breath. "I- I think you should get cleaned up and get some rest."

So now here he is. He sits on one of the couches in the commons room. A bottle of bourbon sitting in front of him on the coffee table. He checks the clock again. Shepard told him they were finally ready. Today was the day he would get Jane back.

His heart pounds and he feels sick, but he takes another sip of bourbon. He isn't allowed in the room when they are doing the procedure. It kills him not knowing if he should celebrate or give up.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash from the double doors leading to the procedure rooms. Kurt shoots up. The two men guarding the door look at each other. One takes out his gun and pushes the door open. There are more crashes and a gun shot. The other man rushes in. Kurt hears a loud thud.

It goes quiet and he walks slowly to the doors, wishing he had his gun. As he's a few feet from the door it bursts open, almost hitting him. Shouts arise behind and she's looking back down the hall as she charges towards him. She hasn't seen him.

When their bodies collide he's hugging her naked body tightly. She almost knocks him off his feet but he stays upright.

"Ku-Kurt?" she stutters into his shirt.

"Shhh. I've got you." Her hands move to his back, gripping his shoulders tight as she dissolves into sobs. "I've got you," he whispers as he smiles. He smiles for the first time in weeks.

He buries his face in the nape of her neck. He can feel the warmth on her bare skin. He can feel her heart racing through his shirt and feel her pulse on his face. She's alive. She's okay.

All the men finally catch up to her, but they stop. Dr. Gramercy steps forward with a blanket. Kurt has to pull away to wrap it around her. She's looking up at him and he's smiling so wide. He never thought that he would see those eyes again. He takes his thumb and wipes away the tear tracks.

"What is going on?"

"It's okay. You're okay-"

"But I'm supposed to be dead."

"And you were," Shepard says, stepping forward. Jane spins and backs up into Kurt when she sees him. Kurt holds her shoulders.

"No," Jane says. "Get away from me."

Shepard puts his hands up in a sort of surrender. "Calm down."

Jane turns to Kurt. "Him? You brought me to him?" She's confused. He would never do this. He wouldn't.

"It was the only way, Jane. I couldn't lose you. You have to understand." She shakes her head.

"He's the one who took me, he's the mastermind of the whole plan, he threatened to kill you."

"I know that. And I know what he did, but I had to get you back. I had so much more to say." She can't despise him that much because she's letting him touch her. His hands rubbing her arms to keep her calm, but also to tell him this is real. She's here.

"And you can say all that when we're done. We need to check her vitals and make sure everything went well," Dr. Gramercy says. "Follow me, please."

Jane grabs his hand tightly. He nods, understanding she doesn't want to go alone.

They follow Dr. Gramercy down the hall and into one of the rooms. Kurt can't keep his eyes off Jane. He stays slightly behind to get a good look at her. She looks the same. She looks like nothing ever happened.

"Here are some clothes to change into," the doctor says, handing Jane a simple outfit, much like the one the FBI gave her after she emerged from the bag. Jane takes them and Kurt turns as she changes.

She sits on the checkup table as Gramercy takes blood sample and many other things. Kurt holds her hand still, taking in the warmth. Coming to the reality that she really is back. She's really alive.

"The team," Jane abruptly says.

"What?" he asks, looking up at her from where he sits.

"What happened to the team? Do they know what's going on? Have you talked to them?"

"Calm down, Jane," he says placing his hand on her leg. "The team is fine. They know what's happening. I haven't talk to them since we got here."

"When did we get here?" she asks softly.

"About three weeks ago." She doesn't seem surprised. She just nods and slips into silence. He can see the wheels turning in her head. "What do you remember about Shepard?"

Kurt doesn't miss how the doctor kind of perks up at this. Jane doesn't either. She gives his hand a squeeze. "Not much," she lies out loud, but Kurt knows that she has more to say, when they're alone.

"Okay. Everything looks good. Shepard would like to see you two in the commons area." She exits without another word. Jane starts to stand, but Kurt stops her.

"Kurt, what are you-"

His lips stop her question. He's missed her kiss. Her touch. He's just missed her. When he pulls away, her hands are on his forearms as his cup her cheeks. His forehead rests on hers.

"Okay, we have to make this quick."

Jane is confused at first, but then she understands. They are being watched.

"When I saw him, just flashes came back. Nothing full. I just know that he did this. He did all of this," she whispers.

"Okay. That's okay. We're going to get out of here. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." He kisses her again.

"I love you," she whispers. She's a little hesitant over those three words.

He smiles. He doesn't skip a beat to reply with, "I love you, too."


End file.
